Iron Brooklyn
by Revan11
Summary: Spot wakes in modern NYC after a fall in 1899 transports him to 2013. The one and only Tony Stark has rescued him or has Tony other ideas for young Spot Conlon. (I know the image is War Machine but I'm using my own character Iron Warrior...i know ..huge difference) Reviews appreciated. I was in a hurry to get this out but i wish i would take the time to write a full story.


_"Hey kid, are you alright? Hello? Anyone home?"_ an echoing voice bellowed, piercing a young boy's ears ringing into his subconscious mind. His eyes flickered as he could start to feel a breeze brush against his close eyelids, his nose twitched as he caught a ghastly foreign scent that he had never encountered before. He could he hear the sound of snapping like someone using their fingers to do so, _"You awake?"_ The teen's eyes opened slowly, scanning the room about him. He was in a hospital but not like what he was used to; a weird contraption sat next to him with a green line that went up and down rapidly. There were several wires or tubes attached to the machine. His eyes followed them to their ends, _in his body_! He gasped, "What are these wires doin' in me? Where am I? Who are you?" His gaze found the man who had been calling him as he woke from his sleep. The man was dark haired with a simple goatee and dressed in a rich black suit. The man raised his eyebrows, the boy was so full of questions, it was a real wonder where he could have come from, from the impression he had just received the boy had never been to a hospital before.

"Those 'wires' are heart monitors and an IV, you're in New York and I'm, well," he paused, a smug look crossing his face, "I'm Tony Stark."

The bed-ridden boy glared at Tony, he had never heard of any Tony Stark, he knew he couldn't possibly be in New York because looking out his window he could not recognize any buildings whatsoever, and he New York like a book. He went to tear the wire from his arm, but the man urged him otherwise, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid. Leave that where it is, unless you want to die then by all means," another odd facial expression, rather cheeky, forming on his face, "then by all means yank that out."

Stark received a glowering, enraged stare from the boy, who eventually released his grasp from the IV, "Don't call me 'kid' or 'bub' or 'shorty' or anything like that or I'll soak ya. The name is Spot, Spot Conlon."

Tony exaggeratively shot his hand s up in surrender, "Oh, whoa, sorry Spot Conlon, do you mind telling me where you from and how you managed to wash up on the beach outside my house back in California? By the way you're welcome for me saving your life."

Spot shot a hostile glare at Tony, "I didn't ask ya to," he paused for a moment, he was acting rather rude and it was no way to be, especially in a strange new place, "Thanks Mr. Stark, sorry for me bein' a bonehead."

"Forget it." Tony smiled. Spot grinned back, as he began to speak, "I'm from Brooklyn, I'm da leader of da Brooklyn newsies." He forced himself to sit up in his bed, a slight pain in his head emerged. As he massaged his occipital, he looked back to Tony, who stood slack-jawed like he had seen a ghost.

"What? Ain't you ever heard 'a newsies?" Spot queried, with a frown. The man was obviously an idiot or perhaps lived under rock. Newsies were very well-known, who the heck was this guy?

"A newsie, like a newsboy? Is that like a hobby?" Tony asked with a very worried look on his face. To him, the boy was outdated, sheltered, or perhaps Amish. He flipped open his phone, "This is where we get news, from phones, computers, tablets, the internet. Newspapers are obsolete, what are you from like the early 1900s or something?"

Spot furrowed his brow, "Yeah, aren't we all? It's 1899, last I checked."

Stark laughed, "Um, no, it's actually 2013, kid."

Spot almost jumped out the hospital bed. He had time warped! How? The last thing he remembered before he woke up was falling off his throne at the docks, rather being pushed off by Smoke, after a fight had broke out between them. Smoke had been undermining Spot in an effort to steal Brooklyn. Obviously, Spot was either dead or he really had time-travelled.

Stark flew Spot back to California with him, showing him a load of high tech gadgets. When they arrived in California, Tony showed Spot where he had found him. Spot, during this entire process was dumb-founded. He was introduced to Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, who Spot was pretty sure needed to become _his _girlfriend; he liked older women better anyway. The events of the day came and went, Tony even showed Spot how to drive his Audi R8 with no worries about him breaking anything ; after all if Spot wrecked it, Tony would just by a new one. For Spot, the fun of the future was just beginning.

Spot could not sleep that night, then again would you blame him? A whole new place , full of strange new things and you expect to sleep? Hardly. Wide awake, Spot laid in bed for several minutes before he decided to do some reconnaissance around the house. Each step was quiet but deliberate and soon he found himself downstairs in the main room. It was a monstrous room, like nothing he had ever seen before, bigger than the entire of the Brooklyn Lodging House. His thoughts became distracted when he heard a faint electrical whirring from somewhere else in the house; he could not make out exactly what the noise was but he figured he follow the sounds and find out for himself just what the mysterious sound was. He approached a descending staircase: the basement; he took each step downward slowly, cautiously not wanting to divert attention of his hosts away from their slumber. Soon the entire basement came into view. It was without a doubt the biggest and most impressive thing Spot had seen yet. There were 2 long rows of pristine new cars, and several tables with a lot of equipment and computers, and such. Spot gazed intentionally around the complex, before a robotic arm-machine-contraption thing approached him.

"Be polite, Dummy, show our guest in." came Tony Stark's booming voice. Spot had not noticed him hiding amongst his conglomeration of 'toys' working away. Spot followed the robot-thing to the voice had originated behind a large computer, but it wasn't a computer, it was a holo –_ oh what did Tony call those things _– hologram!

"How'd ya know I was here." Spot asked, a bit embarrassed he had been caught snooping. Tony smiled, "I'm psychic, kid." He pointed to a security computer screen; Spot could see his room and his empty bed.

"I'm sorry for snoopin'," Spot said apathetically. Never had Spot ever been caught spying, pickpocketing or any sort of other mischief as a newsie. He was good at what he did but this futuristic stuff had one-upped him.

"I wanna show you something," Tony said leading Spot to a platform. "Stay there and just watch. There is one thing you have to learn about me, if you're gonna be living here a while, and it's this." Suddenly Tony flung his arms out as machines began to whir frantically. Spot watched, a bit fearfully, as Tony became engulfed by a metal uniform, piece by piece until at last his face was covered. A large glowing triangle beamed brightly on his chest. Spot had never seen that on him before. He simply stood back in amazement.

"I'm Iron Man." The machine, or rather, Tony spoke. Spot approached him slowly, "What's that glowing thing do?"

"It's an electromagnet," Tony began, "It's keeping me alive at the moment, keeping all the shrapnel away from my heart." Spot gave a smug look as he had absolutely no idea what an electromagnet or shrapnel was.

Spot watched as the ironclad Tony Stark performed a variety of maneuvers to his marveling audience. Spot was more or less confused on how any of this making sense to him, flying people, lasers, electromagnets, it was all too much for his brain to handle.

"JARVIS, get him a suit." Tony said. No sooner was his command heard then Spot found himself being suited into the iron armor himself. Speechless, Spot marveled at all the lights and images that flashed before his eyes. The suit was similar to Tony's Iron Man suit collection, with the original circular emblem instead of the current triangle that he used. Spot's suit was black with silver accent and very sleek.

"Hello sir, I am JARVIS, and this is Iron Warrior Mach 12, state your command." The computer spoke. Spot hesitated, if only the boys could see him now, he would be the envy of every newsie in New York, hell, of every person in New York, were he back in his own time.

"Well, I wanna fly!" he declared. The computer obeyed and Spot found himself being rocketed upward, right into the ceiling. He screamed in agony, then he looked around and surveyed the damage, "Sorry."

"Eh, I didn't like that ceiling anyway. I did that a lot when I first built the prototypes. Let's go outside, shall we." Tony said as he shot out of the house and into the night sky. Spot followed suit and before long he found himself high in the sky. His heart raced with excitement, this was by far the most exhilarating thing he had ever done and possibly would ever do. Within the hour, Tony had taught Spot all the basics and important issues to controlling the Iron Man suit.

"I want your help, kid. You didn't just wash up on the beach the other day. I pulled you here, I wanted someone unique to the situation, so I used a time warp to suck someone from the past, someone good at what they do, and I got you. So will you help?" Tony declared the next day.

Spot was shocked at the real truth behind his time travel. It annoyed him that Tony had lied to him but in the end the more Spot thought about it the more willing he was to accept Stark's offer but the question began to play its part. Could he abandon all his friends from the past? Brooklyn would fall without Spot there to try to reclaim it.

"Could I do something first? Ya know, back in Brooklyn, back in 1899?" Spot asked, with a smirk.

"Sure, but if ya want to know time doesn't move hardly at all in the past via time travel." Tony replied, furrowing his brow in confusion at the boy's strange request.

_**1899**_

"Smoke! Smoke, I know you're here! Come out and get me!" Spot shouted through the streets of Brooklyn. Suddenly a hoard of boys emerged from a nearby alleyway, a tall dark haired boy at the helm.

"Conlon, showin' ya face here'll only get you dead. I told ya I'd do it." Smoke threatened. The easy way or the hard way, you decide?"

"Easy way." Spot sneered. Smoke was as ruthless as they come but he was weak as well, he worked his jaw more than his fists. Spot had the upper hand. Suddenly two boys latched on to Spot, who writhed in the annoyance.

"Lights out, Spot!" Smoke shouted as he threw a fist toward Spot, who had just managed to avoid the hit and free himself from his captors.

"Bad move, Smoke. To any you that joined up with this rat you'll get what is coming to ya. Revenge is a dish best served cold." Spot growled and without a second thought, he spoke into a receiver on his arm, "JARVIS! Activate!" Within seconds, segments of armor came shooting out from behind a crate about fifty yards away. Spot was suited in under 5 seconds as boys began to yell and run away, "He's possessed! Spot Conlon's a demon! What the hell is that?"

Smoke glared wide-eyed, "Is that you Spot?"

The boy in the armor fixed his attention on his adversary, "Smoke, I told you I would exact my revenge."

"What the hell are you?

"I'm Iron Warrior." Spot said with a tone of satisfaction as he aimed his hand at Smoke, who cringed as a ball of energy began to form in Iron Warrior's hand, "I'm putting you out of commission for good, Smoke. Sweet dreams." Spot hissed, as a beam of energy blasted from his hand and hurled the surprised boys across the street.

"The King of Brooklyn's back." Spot smiled to himself as he jetted skyward._**  
**_


End file.
